


Left In The Dust

by WhenTheBellTolls23



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheBellTolls23/pseuds/WhenTheBellTolls23
Summary: Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry and Ava Lehman were childhood friends. But after a while they grew a part, Noah to be a jock and Rachel to chase her dreams, both leaving Ava in the dust





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a lot darker than some of my other stories, if rape, suicide attempts, cutting, bullying, drugs and/or alcohol bother you than I suggest you stop reading and find a different story to read.
> 
> Sorry if this was short, it's more of a prologue than anything else. I am working on this story and two others, as well as going to school and working to part time jobs, so it will take me a while to finish. Please be patient.

Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry and Ava Lehman were best friends growing up, being a part of the small Jewish culture in Lima, Ohio they were close. But as they grew older, they grew a part, and soon they went off in different directions. Noah joined the football team, became a jock and a player and Rachel went off to work towards her ultimate dream of becoming a star on Broadway, leaving Ava in the dust. Ava went down a darker path, and she couldn't find her way back.


	2. I Hate Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes I can't help but wonder what happened to us."

I hate Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry for leaving me behind. Noah became a jock, a player and a douchebag and Rachel became obsessed with accomplishing her dream of being a star on Broadway. They went off in their own directions, not even bothering too look back at the mess they left behind. They couldn't have known that my life would go down hill. They couldn't have known that my mother would die in a car crash or that my father would do things to me. They couldn't have known that I would end up in juvie for a whole summer. If they had known they wouldn't have left me behind, or maybe they would have because I never thought that they would ditch me in the first place, I guess I never knew them at all.

Noah's dad left when we were eight, I know they had to struggle to survive after that, but it was probably the best thing that could have happened for them. Issac Puckerman was an alcoholic abusive dead beat, who didn't give a crap about Noah, his sister or his mom. Rachel was lucky enough to have two loving fathers, who would give her the world if they could. I on the other hand, had no mother, an abusive father who enjoys coming home drunk and that putting his hands all over me. When this happens I become numb, I pretend I'm somewhere else, somewhere nice, not in my room with my dad fondling my breasts and sliding his hand towards my crotch.

None of us are the same kids who grew up together and played at the park after we went to the synagogue. Noah had become his father, though no one would dare tell him that to his face, Rachel became a diva, and I became a cold heart angry bitch. No, were weren't the same little happy kids who were in diapers together. We became the worst versions of ourselves, and I sometimes can't help but wonder what happened to us. Why did everything go so wrong and than I remember that I don't care about them anymore, so I go on my merry way. Life is just fucked up that way, wouldn't you agree?

 


	3. Unrecognizable

I walked through the halls of William McKinley high school, my head held high in a show of confidence, though in actuality I had none that I could truthfully speak of. Students parted for me like Moses parting the Red Sea. Maybe it was because I went to juvie, or that anger exuded off of me, or that I smelled strongly of marijuana and cigarettes. Most likely it was all of above. I walked through those halls unrecognizable to those who knew me before my life went to hell, both Rachel and Noah walked by not even sparing me a second glance. That was typical of them, to wrapped up in their own little world to notice anything around them, other than what they wanted to see and what they didn't want to see was me. Oh how far the mighty have fallen. I had kept tabs on them, though they never did on me.

I had math and science with Noah, english and gym with Rachel and Spanish with the both of them, and yet they still didn't recognize me, that is until Spanish teacher Mr Schuester decided to role call for attendance. "Ava Lehman," Mr Schuester called my name causing both Rachel and Noah's head to shoot up and look around the room. "Here," I replied dryly, the look on their faces when they saw me was a flicker of shock, sadness and than emotionless masks. The rest of the class period Mr. Schuester attempted to teach us Spanish, though it was obvious he couldn't actually speak the language himself, but what else could you expect from McKinley.

As soon as the bell rang,l I grabbed my bag and bolted out of the classroom, surprising all the students around me. It was lunch time, which meant I would be hiding out under the bleachers smoking some really good Mary Jane and eating a bag of potato chips. By the time lunch was over I was high as a fucking kite. No one seemed to care though not Rachel, not Noah, not any of the students and not the faculty, they had all given up on me a long time ago. I was the past, and they, the future.

Long light blue skinny jeans with holes in the knees, black combat boots, a ratty old Eurythmics T-shirt that had belonged to my mother, a nose piercing, a leather jacket and short black hair, the smell of cigarettes, marijuana and bad choices wafting off me, this is what I had become, this is what I now am. Long gone was the girl with pigtails, glasses, a purple sunflower dress, missing two front teeth and smelled of strawberries. There was nothing left of that girl, not even a sliver. No that girl was gone, she had been gone for years and she wasn't coming back.


	4. Innocence Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava's father is a bastard and he takes something from her that she can never get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING] THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC AND CONTAINS SEXUAL VIOLENCE AND RAPE, IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE OR CAN TRIGGER YOU, I SUGGEST YOU TURN BACK NOW.

The fact that Noah and Rachel recognized me didn't change much at the high school, except for the fact that I've caught them staring at me more than a few times. Honestly it was quiet unnerving having someone constantly watching me, and it kind of pissed me off. They haven't cared about me in years, and now all of a sudden, they show some type of interest in me. "Hey," I heard a deep voice say. Turned around to find myself face to face with one of the neanderthal football players, I think his name was Azimo. "What do you want?" I asked irritably. "You are smoking hot, do you want to go out some time?" the meathead asked me, smirking. "Sorry I'm not interest in meat headed neanderthals destined to live in their parent's basement until they're thirty," I replied continuing down the hallway, the look of surprise on his face was hilarious. "Hold on," Azimo said before he grabbed my wrist. I flinched and pulled myself from his grasp, "Don't every touch me again, you baboon faced piece of turd." I hurried off rubbing my wrist irritably, little did I know a certain blonde was watching me from her office.

When I got home, I headed straight to my room. I know it was futile thinking that locking my door would prevent my father from coming into my room tonight, but I did it anyway. He came home drunk again, I could hear him stumbling through the house. He tried to open my door, and cursed when he found it locked. "Open the God damn door," he yelled. I didn't say a word, hoping that if I didn't respond that maybe just maybe he would give up and leave me alone. That hope didn't last long when I heard the door click unlocked and watched as the door swung open. My father came stumbling in, he stumbled towards me, I backed up into the wall, feeling so small and defenseless. I didn't see his fist coming, all I felt was it hitting my face and knocking me to the ground. I tried to get up but he kicked me in the stomach. I tried to scream but his hand covered my mouth. He kick off his pants and his underwear, dragging me to the center of the room. He wripped my pants off of me and forced my legs open with his foot. He had never gone this far before, I didn't understand why this was happening to me. The next thing I knew he was in me, I tried to scream but he wrapped his hands around my throat, squeezing into my eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head, he released his grasp. I don't remember what happened next, in all honestly I think my mind blocked it out, trying to protect me, but I already know what happened. My father raped me, when I came to I was lying naked on my bedroom floor, my body covered in bruises, my head hurting like a bitch and blood covering my face. An overwhelming sense of shame overcame me, I had never felt so disgusting or worthless in my life. I curled up in a ball on the floor and cried. When I finished crying I got up and took a shower. I threw out the clothes I had been wearing and changed. I cleaned up the mess in my room and left the house to get drunk. I didn't go to school for a week, I spent the whole time either drunk or high as a kite, anything to not feel. When I did go back to school I wore long sleeves and jeans, anything I could cover with clothing I covered with makeup. I hadn't expected anyone to notice, but I was wrong.


	5. What Did He Do

After what my father did to me, walking through the halls of McKinley high school was different. I flinched at every loud noise and every time someone bumped into me. During Science class I was called into Principal Figgin's office. When entered his office he was sitting at his desk, Coach Sylvester was sitting on the edge of his desk and the school councelor, Miss Pillsbury was sitting in one of the chair. My heart began to pound in my chest as I closed the door behind me and took a seat. "What's going on?" I asked trying to remain calm and collected. "It has come to my attention that you show some of the signs of abuse," Coach said folding her arms across her chest. "What?" I asked alarmed. "Miss Lehman are you in an abusive relationship?" Figgins asked. "Figgins, I don't think its a romantic relation we're talking about here," Coach Sylvester said observing my reaction. "Than what relationship are we talking about?" Figgins asked confused. "She means, she think its abuse of the parental kind. We think that her father has been abusing her," Miss Pillsbury explained. "T-that's crazy," I stuttered. "Is it? Is it really?" Coach said pulling out a baby wipe." Clean your face," she ordered. "What?! Why?!" I asked startled. "I think you know why," Coach said handing me the wipe. Shaking I took the wipe from her and cleaned the makeup from my face. I heard Miss Pillsbury gasp and Figgins curse quietly under his breath. "How long has this been going on?" Coach asked. I shook my head in response. "Is he only hitting you or is it more than that," Coach pushed. Tears began streaming down my face. "Last week, he...he," I couldn't finish before I burst into tears. "Figgins, call the cops," Coach told him. I began to sob, shrinking away from Miss Pillsbury when she tried to pull me into a hug.  
Life changed for me after that, the school kept what happened to me under wraps, and I went to stay with my aunt who lived closer to the school. My father was arrested and charged with abuse and rape. My life was better but worse at the same time. I had to face my father in trial. Thankfully he was viewed as guilty and sentenced to prison, but that couldn't change what he did to me, and I don't think I will ever be the same.


	6. Damaged

I watched them, just as they watched me. Rachel joined the Glee club and much to my surprise so did Noah. I smiled remembering all the times we used to sing for our parents together. Noah and Rachel were always great singers, though they always swore that I was better. I still had a problem with drinking, and smoking pot, but both were harder to get a hold of while living in my aunt's house, which I guess is a good thing. Though I was no longer in an unstable home environment, I, myself, was unstable. I was proned to outbursts and bouts of depression. I didn't eat a lot, and some days I didn't eat at all. I became even more withdrawn than I had been before. I didn't leave the house much, except to go to school and to run errands for my aunt. Aunt Rosie was worried about me, I could see it in her eyes, it was so foreign to me that I didn't know how to deal with it. It was strange that someone actually cared if I came home, or that I got good grades in school. It was strange that someone wanted me to take care of myself and actually was there for me. It was strange feeling loved. I know that's awful, in so many ways. But I haven't felt that kind of love since my mother died. I had weekly sessions with Miss Pillsbury in school and I was seeing a councilor outside of school as well. Though it didn't seem to help me much, I didn't want to talk about what happened to me, it was over and done with, there isn't much anyone can do for me now.  
Walking through school halls I was 'accidentally' shoved into one of the lockers by one of the Cheerios. "I heard your dad was in jail, what did he do? Let me guess he's innocent," the girl smirked. I ignored her and continued walking down the hallway but the girl didn't seem to like that I was ignoring her, "hey I wasn't finished talking to you!" I continued to ignore her. "I heard your mom left because she didn't love you," the girl called after me, stopping me dead in my tracks. I slowly turned around, the girl grinning in triump that she got an actual reaction out of me. I walked over to her, "what's the matter bitch?" she said smirking. That's when I blacked out. The next thing I knew the girl was on the floor with a broken nose screaming bloody murder. I made a run for it, I dashed through the halls and into the girls bathroom, before hiding in one of the bathrooms stalls sobbing.


	7. Broken Nose Cheerio

Noah's POV 

I watched in shock as Ava went all Donkey Kong on one of the Cheerios. I didn't hear what the girl had said to Ava to make her go nuts, all I saw was Ava's face turn red in anger and she flung herself at the girl. She pounded the girls face with her fists, I flinch hear a crack like when someone breaks celery in half. Blood spurts from the Cheerio's mouth and she begins to scream. Ava stand up and looks in horror at what she had done, her face turning as white as a ghost, before she tore through the halls. What the fuck had happened to the sweet little Ava I knew as a kid?

I locked eyes with Berry and knew she was thinking exactly the same thing I was thinking, this was our fault, maybe not completely but we had some part in her path of destruction. "Go after her," I mouthed to Berry, but Berry just shook her head. OK maybe we weren't thinking the same thing, maybe Berry was just thinking that Ava was nuts. Ava maybe a little crazy but she was so obviously hurting. I glared at Berry and stalked off in the direction Ava had run off to. There was only one place she could be, the girls bathroom. I had never been hesitant about entering the girls bathroom until now, I don't know how Ava will react to me being in the bathroom with her. But I had to find out what was wrong and to make sure she was okay. I pushed open the bathroom door and heard sobbing coming from one of the stalls. "Ava?"


	8. Truth Revealed

“Ava,” I heard his voice echoing throughout the bathroom. What the fuck was that bastard doing in the girl's bathroom. Scratch that, he was probably thinking he could get some, while I'm in a vulnerable state. “I'm not going to have sex with you Puck, so you can give up the act. We both know you don't give two shits about me,” I growled, wiping the tears from my eyes. “What the fuck Ava!” I heard growl in response, “I'm trying to make sure you're okay after you went ape shit crazy and that Cheerio back there.” “I said give it up Puckerman, I'm not like all those other girls who are just dying to get in your pants,” I snapped back, “and the skank deserved it.” “What happened to you, Ava?” Noah asked concern filling his voice. I almost fell for it but I snapped out of it when I remembered who I was talking to. “Why the fuck do you care?” I snapped opening the stall door to glare at him. “Because we’re friends,” he replied. “We were friends Puckerman, before you and Berry abandoned me. Face it Puck, Rachel became a bitchy diva who only cares about herself and you went off and turned into your father,” I snapped not even regretting what I just said, I wanted someone else to hurt like I was, scratch that I wanted him to hurt like I was. Noah gritted his teeth, “I'm not my father.” “You are exactly like your father, you're an alcoholic, a player and a bully just like your good old dad,” I growled.  
“At least you have a father!” He growled. “I wish I didn't,” I snapped. “Are you kidding? You actually have s father in your life, that's 100% better than not having one. You had it way better than me. Like you said my old man was an abusive drunk, who slept around with anything with two legs and a vagina. Your life is a breeze compared to mine!” He screamed at me. “You have no idea what you are talking about,” I spat. “You're acting like this just to piss your old man off and that not cool. He's a good guy,” he growled at me. “He raped me!” I screamed, I watched the blood drain from his face, “after my mom died he started drinking, then he started beating me, sixth grade is when he started coming into my room at night and touching. He raped me last month and now the bastard is dead. I wish my father had abandoned me, it would have been a whole lot better than what he did to me. So don't you ever tell me that I have it better than you and don't you ever call my father a good guy. Thankfully the bastard is in prison where he belongs, but I'm never going to be the same!” I stormed out of the bathroom, tears streaming down my face, my face red with rage, leaving him there, his feet rooted to the tile.


	9. Guilt

Noah's POV

“He raped me!” Ava’s words echoed in my head over and over again. That sick bastard is lucky that he’s in prison or I would be beating the crap out of him. I watched as she stormed out of the bathroom. A minute or two had passed before I could finally move. I rushed to the toilet and threw up, the thought of Mr. Lehman touching Ava that way, made me literally sick to my stomach. I shouldn't have said what I said to her, granted she basically called me my father, which felt like a punch to the gut. Her father made mine look like a saint. I should've been there for her. I should have realized what was happening to her, I should never have left her alone. She went through her mother's death alone. She had nobody when her father began the abuse, no one to talk to, no one to tell. Ava was right I was turning into my bastard of a father. I had ignored her for so long, I didn't even talk to her when her mom died, or even try to contact her when I heard that she had ended up in Juvie. I left the girls bathroom and head to the only person I thought could help, Miss Pillsbury. When I walked into her office she looked shock. “Mr. Puckerman, this is certainly a surprise,” she said staring at me. The woman always looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “And to what do I owe this pleasure?” she asked. “It's about about Ava Lehman, she just told me something really fucked up,” I said bluntly. Miss Pillsbury froze and stared at me, her eyes somehow widening more than they already were. She started nervously figuring with the papers on her desk, “and what exactly did she tell you?” “That her bastard of a father raped her ,” I said gritting my teeth. “Really you got her to tell you about it? After she said that he raped her, she hasn't said a word about it, except in court at her father's trial,” Miss Pillsbury said excitedly. “You knew?” I asked surprised. “Well of course I know, it's my job to know these things Mr. Puckerman. But if you tell anyone about what happened to her there will be dire consequences,” she said sternly. “Why the fuck would I ever tell anyone about that, I'm not Coach Sylvester!” I shouted angrily. “Actually coach Sylvester is the one who suspected something was going on and home. It's because of her that the cops were called and Mr. Lehman was arrested,” Miss Pillsbury said straightening the rest of her desk. “Sue Sylvester did that?” I asked in disbelief. “Sue might be a bully herself, but when it comes to anyone else bullying, or abusing a student, she takes that very seriously,” Miss Pillsbury said taking out a notebook and jotting down notes. I stood up and began to walk out of the office, figuring that this wasn't helping. “Mr. Puckerman, I suggest that if you want to be back in Miss Lehman’s life you should regain her trust, and don't touch her, she's very sensitive to that, especially when men touch her." I left her office now completely unsure of what to do.


	10. PTSD

My aunt had my councilor ask me about the nightmares I’d been having. It was the first thing I actually opened up about. Every night I would dream that my father had come back for me and was raping me again and again and again. Than I would wake up screaming, in tears and covered in sweat. I was soon diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder otherwise known as PTSD. It wasn't a surprising diagnosis. It explained the night terror and the violent outbursts.  
I wasn't exactly pleased with the diagnosis, but the doctor gave me prescribed me medications to help me sleep at night, so I guess I can't complain all that much. Noah had taken to watching me like a hawk, and a few times he has tried to talk to me, but I ignored him. I've become quite good at ignoring people, I've had to ever since the incident with the Cheerio, although one good thing came out of breaking that bitch’s nose, neither she or anyone else bothered me, unless you count Noah, but I never really seem to count him any more. Not after what happened in the bathroom. In a way I felt bad for cutting him off, but he did it to me, and Karma is a bitch.  
Miss Pillsbury was adamant about me joining the glee club, she told me that they would welcome in with open arms and accept me for who I am, as well as being a support system. I on the other hand was adamant about not joining. However Miss Pillsbury got it into my aunt's head, that joining the glee club would help me out a lot. So I was forced to audition for the New Directions.


	11. Til It Happens To You

I was told to sing a song that resonated with me, something that I could relate to, so I chose Lady Gaga's Till It Happens to you, which is essentially a song about rape. At this point I didn't care who knew, but i would punch anyone in the face who would dare make fun of me for what happened to me. I stood in the middle of the choir room, all eyes on me. I could feel two pair of eyes in particular, one belonging to Rachel and the other to Noah. Noah watching me as if I would fall a part at any moment and Rachel with irritation for what o could only assume is her false belief that I am trying to take the spotlight away from her. I don't want the damn spotlight I don't even want to be noticed. But I'd be damned if I didn't give Rachel a run for her money. So I took a deep breath and began to sing.  
You tell me it gets better, it gets better in time  
You say I'll pull myself together, pull it together, you'll be fine  
Tell me, what the hell do you know? What do you know?  
Tell me how the hell could you know? How could you know?  
I focused on my breathing and my own heartbeat, letting all my sadness, fear and anger come through in the song. This is what I needed to say, and what everyone in the choir room needed to hear. And if they don't accept it, then I will leave and never look back.  
Till it happens to you, you don't know how it feels, how it feels  
Till it happens to you, you won't know, it won't be real  
No, it won't be real, won't know how it feels  
I could feel the tension rising in the room as those listening to the lyrics, began to realize what I was trying to say.  
You tell me hold your head up, hold your head up and be strong  
'Cause when you fall you gotta get up, you gotta get up and move on  
Tell me how the hell could you talk, how could you talk?  
'Cause until you walk where I walk, this is no joke  
I could see Mr. Schue’s jaw tighten and and his mouth turn into a straight line as he realized what I was telling them. What I had happened to me came through the song clearly.  
Till it happens to you, you don't know how it feels, how it feels  
Till it happens to you, you won't know, it won't be real  
No it won't be real  
Won't know how I feel  
I saw the shocked look on some of their faces as they came to the same conclusion Mr. Schue had.  
Till your world burns and crashes  
Till you're at the end, the end of your rope  
Till you're standing in my shoes  
I don't wanna hear a thing from you, from you, from you  
'Cause you don't know  
I lost myself in the music, letting my voice weave and create the story, setting the scene before them and showing them how it ended.  
Till it happens to you, you don't know how I feel, how I feel  
How I feel  
Till it happens to you, you won't know, it won't be real  
No, it won't be real  
Won't know how it feels  
I closed my eyes for the last part, tears stinging my eyes.  
Till it happens to you  
Happens to you  
Happens to you  
Happens to you  
Happens to you  
Happens to you  
Till it happens to you  
You won't know how I feel  
I saw the pity in their eyes, and it made me sick. I didn't need or want their pity. They didn't know how it felt, how it affected me and still affects me to this very day. “Stop looking at me like I'm some pathetic little girl, or beat the crap out of you,” I snarled, “I don't need your pity, I'm not throwing a pity party after all.” Noah laughed at this statement, earning him a piercing glare from everyone in the room except me. I did however have to hold back a smile or two. God that boy always did know how to crack me up, even if all he was doing was laughing. I shook my head, knocking Noah out of my thoughts. “So am I in or not?”


	12. Glee Club Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and Review. I would love to hear your thoughts.

Glee, a group of fucked up misfits, all dealing with their own fucked up problems in their own fucked up lives. I guess, I can see the draw, I mean I'm pretty fucked up myself, and now everyone knows just how fucked up I really am. They all come together, to help each other with their problems through song. In reality, these are the kids who outside of Glee club, shouldn't give a donkey's ass about each other, and maybe they did at the beginning but now they do care. Still some of them are so fucking annoying. Like Rachel, whose drama and diva attitude oozes out of her, or Kurt who is such a drama queen that I want to barf. Mercedes is a complete primadonna, Quinn a bitch, same with Santana and Finn is just plain stupid and clueless. Artie is a sweetheart, Mike has some killer dance moves, Tina is obviously faking her stupid ass stutter, and Brittany seems smarter than everybody thinks she is. There's the guy in the back who doesn't speak much, Mr. Shue is fucking annoying and than there's Noah. Noah is a fucking douchebag idiot with major daddy issues, so he's basically the man version of me, except he's a manwhore and I don't really enjoy the idea of anyone touching me sexually, let alone at all.  
I still don't understand how they get along, until not even five minutes into my first glee meeting as an official member, do I realize that they don't get along at all. They only seem to get along when it suits them, or when they really want to fucking win some trophy. This is the life of a teenage at McKinley high school, a land of teenage drama and angst. I sit in the back of the choir room barely even paying attention to what's going on. I had shaved my head completely the night before, so when I came to school I was welcome with a bunch of stares, snide remarks and whispering, but I was used to that crap. The person who seemed to stare the most was Puck. I don't know why it made me feel good to see the pain in his eyes, but it did. After all he had caused me enough pain over the years, it was only fair that I caused him some. Of course when I walked into the choir room the stares were more evident, and people weren't really trying to hide the fact that they were staring at me with their mouth gaping open and a stupid look on their fucking faces. I don't know why but everytime I dumbfounded someone because of something I did, it kind of gave me a feeling of satsifaction and what not. So yeah I get off on freaking people out, but why shouldn't I have a little fun in my life, its not like their opinion mattered to me. I was going to leave this god damn town, if I had to claw my way out of it. Unlike Rachel, I wasn't aiming for stardom, I was aiming for a roof over my head, food in my stomach, clothes on my back, a stable job, and maybe when I'm ready relationship, one that is stable and healthy. I also hope I live long enough to see the day my father dies in prison. Than when he's buried I'm going to dance on his fucking grave and laugh my head off. Because than I will finally be free of the bastard.  
Glee club was actually entertaining when I was watching the drama between the other members of the club enfold. As long as it wasn't my drama I was fine with it, although Mr. Schue didn't seem to really appreciate it. He was always trying to keep them from ripping each others heads off. I was the girl in the back who stood out a lick a sore thumb, yet blended into the background after you got used to my emo as fuck appearance. Of course the only time I stood out is whenever I was forced to sing. Usually is was something along the lines of old school rock, or if the assignment dictated I had to do something different, I would do something hardcore dark. Most of the time though I was just like fuck it and wing the whole thing, picking a song from a file I had stored away in my head. This is how it went for a while, unfortunately after a while of not actually participating, Mr. Schuester told Miss Pillsbury, who than told my aunt, who than yelled at me. So I was just plain pissed off at Mr Schuester for a long time.


	13. Sue Sylvester, My God Damn Hero

I never thought I would ever even remotely like Coach Sylvester. The woman is a competitive, rude, egotistical, narcissistic, bitch of a bully. But it turns out that's only one side of her. She doesn't take kindly to abuse of any kind, especially that of a sexual nature.  
I don't know when I started eating lunches in her office with her, it just sort of happened. I opened up more to her, than I did to Miss Sunshine and Rainbows Pillsbury. She didn't go at me as much anymore, and seemed to genuinely care. However there was a rule to these lunch time visits, whatever we talk about in her office stays in her office. That includes that fact that she has an actual heart.   
I learned that the Cheerio who I had punched in the face was serving in school suspension, curtesy of Coach Sue Sylvester herself. I hadn't gotten away with punching her though. Now that I think about it, that's when these lunch time social calls started. I guess Coach Sue thought it would work better if I talked to her, and she was surprisingly right. I wasn't allowed to swear in her office, she also made sure that I actually ate. Aunt Rose must have told her that I hadn't been eating lately.   
A few weeks later I finally went into detail about what my good old dad did to me and Coach Sue hugged me while I cried. Can you believe it Coach Sylvester fucking hugged me. Again that information was not allowed to leave her office. I was still in a pretty bad place, but I had improved a lot since I started eating lunch with her, I still loathed the idea of Glee club. Even though she hates Glee club just as much, if not more, she thought it was a good idea for me to join. Maybe she was right, thought I still argue with her over it. The one thing I learned about Sue Sylvester is that she is my God Damn hero


End file.
